


Picture That

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen, Humor, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “You’re just in time.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Picture That

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 716 "looking back"

“Oh, hey, Jimmy,” said Kasie, when he came into the lab. “You’re just in time.”

“For what?”

“I’m reviewing some old crime scene photos. Fresh eyes and all that.”

Jimmy nodded. “Find anything?”

“Not for the case. But I did find this,” she said, and a picture appeared on the monitor.

“We were so young,” he laughed.

“And McGee was so... Is it mean to say ‘round’?”

“No, he was,” Jimmy agreed, smiling. “Tony teased him about it, but he also helped McGee get field certified. That’s a nice picture. Could you send me a copy?”

Kasie smiled back. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
